Warrior Cats Chat- IM Into the Wild, S1B1
by FanficTo-A-T
Summary: Warrior Cats got some iPhones up in DIS Join them on a fun journey connected to the books! I haven't read series one in a bit, though. Mistakes are possible. R


Warrior Cats Multiplayer Chat

Thunderclan

Bluestar: Blue_Stars

Tigerclaw: Claws_of_the_Tiger

Spottedleaf: Spotted_Leaf

* * *

Smallear: Ear_Size_2

Halftail: Cut_Tail

Patchpelt: Patches_on_a_Pelt

One-eye: Single_Eye

Dappletail: Tail_with_Dapples

* * *

Firepaw: Paws_on_Fire

Graypaw: Graypaws

Ravenpaw: Raven_Paw

Sandpaw: Sandiest_Paws

Dustpaw: Dusty_Paws

Current book setting: Into the Wild, Tigerclaw- deputy.

*Blue_Stars has logged on

*Paws_on_Fire has logged on

Blue_Stars: Hi, Firepaw! You know, when you're a warrior, you'll need to change your nickname.

Paws_on_Fire: *gasp* Noooo!

Blue_Stars: Yyyeeesss!

*Dusty_Paw has logged on

Dusty_Paw: Hi, Bluestar!

Blue_Stars: Hello, Dustpaw.

*Graypaws has logged on

Paws_on_Fire: Graypaw! Hi!

Graypaws: Hi!

*The_Longest_Tail_Eva has logged on

The_Longest_Tail_Eva: Hi Bluestar, hi Dustpaw!

*Sandiest_Paws has logged on

Sandiest_Paws: Hi Dustpaw, hi Graypaw, hi Bluestar, hi Longtail... And kittypet. Humph.

Paws_on_Fire: What did I ever do to you :(

Sandliest_Paws: You joined Thunderclan, you dirty kittypet!

Paws_on_Fire: :(

*Claws_of_the_Tiger has logged on

Claws_of_the_Tiger: Sorry, Ravenpaw wanted me to teach him to climb trees. That runt couldn't even get halfway.

Blue_Stars: Don't be so mean! He is your apprentice.

*Raven_Paw has logged on

Raven_Paw: Hi Graypaw! Hi Firepaw!

Paws_on_Fire: Hi!

Graypaws: Hey, Ravenpaw!

*Ear_Size_2 has logged on

Ear_Size_2: I got a tick, come on, Ravenpaw and Graypaw, help me!

Raven_Paw: Fine...

Graypaws: Okay...

Paws_on_Fire: Now I'm alone :(

Blue_Stars: Who said so? We're still here. Don't ignore us :(

*Spotted_Leaf has logged on

Paws_on_Fire: SPOTTEDLEAF! HI!

Spotted_Leaf: Hello, Firepaw! What's new, Bluestar?

Blue_Stars: Not much *smooths ear by licking paw and swiping her ear*

Spotted_Leaf: This is not a roleplay, Bluestar.

Blue_Stars: Hm? *tips head to one side* Lol, I love fooling with you guys!

Ear_Size_2: Don't put us in misery, Bluestar!

Blue_Stars: I suppose I shouldn't... I'm so very sorry. _(Sarcasm)_

*Cut_Tail has logged on

Cut_Tail: Smallear?

Ear_Size_2: What, Halftail?

Cut_Tail: Do you have any ticks? I do.

Ear_Size_2: Graypaw and Ravenpaw just pulled mine out. You two! Go help Halftail.

Graypaws: Who? Me and Ravenpaw?

Ear_Size_2: Yes...

Cut_Tail: It itches!

*Patches_on_a_Pelt has logged on

*Single_Eye has logged on

*Tail_with_Dapples has logged on

Patches_on_a_Pelt: Hi there, youngsters.

Single_Eye: Yes, hey there youngsters.

Tail_with_Dapples: Who said I was younger than you? I'm the oldest.

Blue_Stars:I remember when I was an apprentice, and you were a warrior, Dappletail...

Tail_with_Dapples: Yes... Me, too.

Patches_on_a_Pelt: Hey elders, this is boring. let's all log off.

Ear_Size_2: Are you sure? Okay then, bye all!

*Ear_Size_2 has logged off

*Cut_Tail has logged off

*Patches_on_a_Pelt has logged off

*Single_Eye has logged off

*Tail_with_Dapples has logged off

Blue_Stars: That escalated quickly.

Paws_on_Fire: lol

Sandiest_Paws: lol

Graypaws: ... lol

Blue_Stars: Ok ok it's funny I get it. Stahp.

Paws_on_Fire: Whatever.

Blue_Stars: Okay everyone the server is shutting off... I have to kick you all.

Claws_of_the_Tiger: Out of Thunderclan? Bluestar are you mad?

Spotted_Leaf: Tigerclaw... She means off the server...

Blue_Stars - Paws_on_Fire Idiot... Why is he my deputy...

Paws_on_Fire - Blue_Stars Lol...

Paws_on_Fire: Bye, Bluestar!

Sandiest_Paws: See you.

Blue_Stars: 3

Blue_Stars: 2

Blue_Stars: 1, kicking all, starting with deputy, ending with newest apprentice.

*Claws_of_the_Tiger has been kicked until permission is renewed

*Spotted_Leaf has been kicked until permission is renewed

*Dusty_Paws has been kicked until permission is renewed

*Sandiest_Paws has been kicked until permission is renewed

*Raven_Paw has been kicked until permission is renewed

*Graypaws has been kicked until permission is renewed

Blue_Stars: Fire will save the clan.

Paws_on_Fire: O.o What does that mean?

*Paws_on_Fire has been kicked until permission is renewed

*Blue_Stars has logged off

**Sooo...**

**What do you think?**

**IM me- I mean...**

**Right a review if you have anything to say!  
Want more? Well...**

**Tell me in a review. Thanks for reading ^^**


End file.
